Illusion of Travel
Illusion of Travel is the term to describe three of Call of Duty: Black Ops' ''maps; Five, Dead Ops Arcade and Moon. It was created by Treyarch. The term 'Illision of Travel' was first used in the Remember When... storyline. The events of Illusion of Travel set the stage for the realizations and events in Remember When... and future storylines. Maps "Five" '"Five"' is the sixth Zombies map and is the first to feature real-life characters. It is set in the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. It features four, real-life characters; John F. Kennedy, Richard M. Nixon, Robert McNamara and Fidel Castro. It features a new Wonder Weapon; the Winter's Howl, which blasts a beam of ice at an enemy and freezes them, killing it instantly. It features a new way of showing where the box is, by showing it on a television screen. It also features repairable traps, despite them being almost useless. The reason why this is part of "Illusion of Travel" is because it doesn't really fit in with any other maps and was proven to never have happened in Call of the Dead. This map features a musical easter egg by ''Eminem and Pink called Won't Back Down. Read the Canon Version... Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is the seventh Zombies map and is based in an old-style arcade game. It is not set in any particular place as it is not considered a "true" Zombies map, however, it does feature places from campaign, other maps and other random spots. It features four unknown characters, possibly Marines similar to those in Nacht der Untoten. It does not feature any new Wonder Weapons and no weapons or utilities need to be bought as they are all shown as power-ups. Many of the power-ups feature weapons that are only obtainable via a power-up or from the Mystery Box, for example; the Death Machine, Ray Gun, China Lake, M72 LAW, ect. The reason why this is part of "Illusion of Travel" is because it does not have any ties with any other Zombies maps and everything is different when compared to other maps. Read the Canon Version... Moon Moon is the eleventh Zombies map and is based in Area 51, Groom Lake, Nevada and im Griffin Station on the Moon. The four original characters appear once again for the last time canonically. It features two new Wonder Weapons; the Wave Gun/Zap Gun Dual Wield, which is a weapon that blasts a wave of concentrated heat which causes Zombies to "roast" from the inside-out, and the Q.E.D., which is a weapon that can curse or save the player through mixed effects that it contains. It features a new utility called the Hacker, which allows players to get through obstacles without having to buy it. The major easter egg on this map is Richtofen's Grand Scheme which focuses on the players putting together all everything that was gained during the "Scavenger Hunt" storyline and taking control of the zombies. The reason why this is part of "Illusion of Travel" is because, like many other maps, it doesn't fit in with the rest of the maps and players didn't want this to be the end of Richtofen. In many non-canon storylines, it is showed that it never happened. In some storylines, it is proven to have been an illusion. The map features many musical easter eggs. Read the Canon Version...